Dating Measures
by Goulddigger
Summary: Au - SwanQueen - Regina lives in New York not too far from her mother. What happens when her mother insists she'll find her a proper date and Regina declines only to find a date in her own way? Aimed for a two-shot. Missed tragically. Currently aiming at an unknown destination because archery is not my forte.
1. SavorSwan28

I own nothing but my mind. Couldn't get this out of my head and needed to write. Part 1 of 2. Maybe 3.. who knows.. Anyways! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"My dear, do you have a date for this weekend?" Cora inquired, carelessly running her fingers across the island.

"I do not, mother." Regina tried to keep her voice to only a mildly aggravated tone while as her body stiffened.

"And why is that?" Her eyebrow raised slightly, knowing buttons were being pushed.

Her daughter wanted the conversation to be over. Many times they discussed her dating life, how she found someone only for it all to end the same. And in result, her mother took control and set her up on dates only for them to be completely heartless and utterly obnoxious. They were just baby donors with a handsome face and wealthy company. Thats what her mother wanted – for her to have a child and a family. A perfect family that could have everything they ever wanted.

"I do not wish to discuss this." Regina continued to stir the content in the pot without facing her mother. She wished she could just magically poof her way out of there.

"My beloved daughter," Cora now made her way to Regina and caressed her cheek before taking her finger and turning her face so that they made eye contact. "I just want you to be happy, you shouldn't have to be alone in this house. It's not healthy." Regina nearly showed her disagreement. She was perfectly fine on her own, she made it work, she took care of herself. Kicking her out of her mind, her mother talked again. "I'm going to find you a handsome man and he will be your date, yes?" She was now holding onto her daughter's face with both hands as the sauce boiled next to them. "You needn't worry about that. Just give your upmost focus on preparing yourself for the party, my love."

"Mother, I'm going to find a date."

"Regina-" Her mother was quite adamant on this now.

"No. I'm going to find someone. Don't pick out another man for me, I am fully capable of finding a suitable date." Regina pulled away, breaking contact and simply went back to stirring the sauce.

"Fine. I'll give you two days to find a man, if not, I'm picking out one, understood?"

She felt her mother turn to ice in an instant, she swallowed and only nodded in response.

Thankfully the timer went off and interrupted anything else Cora had to say about that subject. Regina pulled out the chicken from the oven and poured the sauce over the top adding a few more ingredients afterward.

"This smells delicious. I'll go set the table." And with that Cora was off, allowing the cook to settle in her bones and breathe for a moment in her mother's absence.

Regina made their plates and took them to the made table, the aroma ignited their senses as they were both eager to taste, their tummies growling in the process.

"Mm.. This is fit for a queen. Well done, my dear."

Regina's features started to beam at that compliment.

They both nonchalantly exchanged ideas for the party and usual business at the firm while they ate. It wasn't until Cora received a call that sent her back to her office for a urgent meeting. They said their goodbyes and Cora thanked her for the satisfying lunch. Regina was left to a clean a messy kitchen and deal with the stack of paperwork her mother brought with her earlier. As if that wasn't enough, she needed to find a date. And soon. She turned on music and blasted it so it could be heard all throughout the house. That was the only way she was going to clear her mind after that visit.

_The street's a liar  
I'm gonna lure you into the dark  
My cold desire  
To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart_

Regina felt the bass through the floor, she started to wash the dishes as she moved her hips and sang along.

_"The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart  
Oh, ah, oh" _

She stomped her foot to the beat as her hips moved freely.

_I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
You're my kill of the night_

A smirk spread across her face as her hair swayed, still washing the dishes and probably looking ridiculous but it wasn't like anyone was there to see. She felt powerful, although it wasn't like she conquered a castle but in that moment she felt content and strong on her own as all her stress was slipping away.

The dining room and kitchen were now restored to it's beauty. After a few more songs and a tired out from aimlessly dancing and shouting Regina, she decided to get down to business with a glass of wine and laptop in front of her.

"Time to make a dating profile."

* * *

Hours later after she made her profile on datesmate and received several hits but none of them felt right. Even after spiking up conversations with them. And the others had the audacity to ask for nudes, which, she then quickly blocked them. Felling disgruntled and hopeless, she couldn't let her mother find a date for her. Then she would end up with another disaster her mother would call a date. After refill of wine half gone she decided to take a risk and search . Her eyes were peeled for anything by this point, she wanted to get this over with so she could at least make a dent in the paperwork that wasn't even touched. Mentally scolding herself, she kept scrolling through the list.

"Let's narrow this down more. I don't need someone to take a video of my cat while.. they.." Her eyes squinted trying to decipher what she was reading. "..are in my bushes? What the hell is wrong with people?"

"Okay. No more males. Females it is, maybe I'll have better luck. Preferably late twenties, early thirties. 10-15$ an hour. New York city." Now it was loading for what seemed like forever.

"No, no, don't need a cat sitter, do not need a naked maid, dog sitter, no. Naked dog sitter? What is this site? This is useless." Regardless she kept scrolling.

"More wine. Yes, more wine is divine." She took another sip from her glass before placing herself back with her legs crossed on the couch.

Twenty minutes of scrolling later, she found one that may just work and it read:

"My name is Emma and I am a 28 year old single female looking for a bit of extra cash to fix my yellow bug I drive. I can play anywhere between the ages of 20-29 depending on my hair and/or outfit. I'm a bails bondsman and live in New York. If you'd like to have me as your strictly platonic date for events, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship (this is flexible, it depends on what you're looking for), I'm game no matter how difficult your family or friends are. If they are, if not then thats good too. I do like a challenge though ;)

I can do these things, at your request:

Openly hit on other guest while you act like you don't notice, start inquisitive conversations and pretend to be interested, discuss politics and/or religion, start an actual fight (physical and/or verbal) with a guest at the event, either inside or out for everyone to see, pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on (I may actually be really drunk honestly..), but I can also pretend to be as well whilst being sober. I know the drill. I can propose to you in front of everyone, or if you want none of that I can just be your date and be on my best behavior. :)

I require at least 4 hours of pay upfront.

I hope to hear from you if you'd like my services."

– SaviorSwan28

Regina chuckled at the information. "People actually pay for people to start a fight with their guests? Hmm.. I suppose there's a few I would pay for.. No, no. Definitely not. I want to rip their hearts out myself. " She covered her face in embarrassment although she was alone. When she moved her hands she saw that there was a photo included, Regina clicked on it to load.

"Oh. Well, she's enchanting. How are her eyes so mesmerizing and green? Are those edited? I hope not. Hmm I think I found the one.. For the party this weekend."

She typed up a message, hoping she wasn't booked for this weekend that read:

"My name is Regina and I'd like to talk to you about your ad. You see, I need a date for this weekend. My mother is hosting a party in light of her client after his long trial that is now a free. There's a good amount of people coming and she refuses to let me go dateless, so if I am unable to find a date she will pick a man out for me. The very thought gives me a headache. All that would be required is that you be on your best behavior, Miss Emma. Payment upfront isn't an issue and I can purchase an outfit of your choosing since it's a high-end party. I'm able to have a car pick you up for this event if you wish to proceed. I do hope to hear from you soon. - Regina Mills"

"Alright, Saviorswan28 hopefully you see this message soon." And with that her message was sent. Regina turned on her notifications for that app and went to make a dent in her paperwork with a smile on her face without even realizing it.

* * *

She'd been working on those papers all night and it was nearing 1 am. Her phone still hadn't shown a notification from Emma. Every time it lit up she felt a moment of excitement although she didn't quite understand why. She was disappointed to find that none of them were from her. Yawning more and more, seeing the blonde wasn't going to answer she decided that maybe it was best she calls it a night. Organizing the paperwork, she took it to her desk and then she was on her way to the bathroom, her phone in her bra since she was pocketless and still in a dress despite being home.

When she made it to the bathroom she took off her earrings and started to wash off her makeup when her phone vibrated.

"Probably another email."

Then it vibrated again.

"Agh what do people wa- Oh." She cut herself off when she dried off her hands and pulled out her phone to see Emma replied.

"Hi, Regina. Seems rough, but no worries! The savior is here to save you from the your any dates your mother wants to prepare for you hahaha. Sorry, that was cheesy." Regina giggled at Emma's puerile message and looked at the next one. "Sounds sweet! If you'd like to call and discuss details with me heres my number," Regina nearly pressed it to call before even thinking about the time. "Apologies for the late respond, I just got home a few minutes ago. Feel free to call me whenever you're free though. I'll probably be up for a bit if you're still awake. :)"

There was an internal debate about whether she should call tonight or not. She went for it and oh she was surprised when the other line answered. Her voice sent shivers down her spine. Luckily she was able to pull herself together, she didn't want to be speechless while they were talking.

After awhile of discussing what they each expected from each other and how everything would play out, not to mention Emma's wits that Regina wouldn't admit she enjoyed, they connected quite well. They stayed on the phone talking about matters that had nothing to do with the event. If they kept it up they'd be able to convince people they were an actual couple that knew each other for years. After hearing their voices they both concurred to video chatting tomorrow when they found time before going shopping the next day. You'd say they grew fond of each other rather fast.

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date." You could hear Emma's smile through the line, Regina imagined it while they talked.

"Goodnight, Emma Swan."

"Goodnight, Regina. Text you tomorrow?" Emma bit her lip at the mention of texting her before they were going to video chat tomorrow. She didn't mean for it to slip although she was thinking it.

Regina was taken aback which left Emma to silence and internally yelling at herself.

"..Y'know it's fine we don't-"

"No. I'll text you tomorrow." There was sweetness in her voice that could be detected in the slightest, it easily scared Emma's pesky thoughts away in an instant.

"Alright, get some rest."

"You too, dear."

They both hung up, leaving them clutching their phones to their chest, laying on their bed with a smile on their faces unable to be written off.

"It's a date," Regina spoke softly before falling asleep happily.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. And if you wanna see something in the next chapter or anything just hit me up, yo hahaha :)

The song in this chapter is Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore, btw.


	2. Datemate

I own nothing but my mind. Alright, so I originally said two-shot but.. uh, yeah.. Might've fallen in love with this story so maybe two more chapters.. We'll see. Thank you so, so, sooo much for your reviews they mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

* * *

Regina's phone buzzed under her chest as she lay sprawled out, her comforter hanging off her mattress. It wasn't until the second vibration to remind her she had a message that she budged and picked up her phone groaning in the process. It quickly faded to smile when she saw she had a message from a certain blonde that read:

_Good morning, datemate. Hope you slept well bc I slept like a baby in a burrito_

"Datemate? Is that what we're calling it now? Baby in a burrito? Why would a baby sleep in a burrito? God, what goes through this Swan's mind?"

She turned on her back and swept the few loose strains of hair behind her ears, shifting up on her bed.

_Good morning, I slept like the cannibalistic witch hours after a couple of hopeless kids wonder into her candy house. Thank you for your concern.. datemate. Haha. _

Finishing up her message, Regina hit the send button immediately regretting it after it was too late to rewind.

"She's going to think I'm demented now. And am I playing along with that pet name? Great job, Regina. You're doing a fine job of screwing this up already."

She brought a pillow to her face and screamed into it, wishing she could erase it before falling back to her bed roughly. She exhaled loudly before placing her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. When her eyes felt heavy, she let them close. Clearing her mind of what she sent and hoping not to dwell on it any further she enjoyed the serenity. Just as she swore she was falling back asleep her alarm clock awoke her.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

She swatted at her alarm clock as it beeped 8 a.m. on the dot, desperate for that annoying sound to stop the, she hit the button forcefully and it crashed onto the floor. And then her phone vibrated.

"Oh.. Alright, then." She looked at the mess before picking up her phone.

_If you're talking about Hansel and Gretel I believe they escaped, if I'm correct. Which I am. And you have no chill, 'Gina :p _

"Well she's not conceited at all. Did this woman just call me ''Gina'? She's cute, I'll allow it. Did I just call her cute? Get yourself together, Gina." She rolled her eyes at what she voiced. "Regina. Just Regina."

_They did, but I did not identify the children as Hansel &amp; Gretel. Therefore dear, you've seemed to have gotten ahead of yourself. Oh twice in one day you are wrong Miss Swan, I am full of chill. I have enough chillness to cast chill over a kingdom. _

She smiled wickedly before going to find a broom, she began mentally preparing herself for the day ahead.

* * *

"How's the search for a date coming along, my love?"

Her mother questioned while looking through the menu at a cozy low-key restaurant in New York called Granny's.

"It's," she inhaled deeply for a moment before reminding herself to breathe. "It's going well, actually."

Without looking away from the menu she held in front of her she smiled remembering the conversation she had with Emma last night. How much she genuinely enjoyed listening to her speak and her peculiar sense of humor that made her laugh and call her an idiot. A beautiful idiot for that matter.

"Regina? Regina.." Cora was quickly overwhelmed with impatience at her daughter's absentmindedness. "Regina!" Cora's hand struck the table, grasping not only her daughters attention but everyone else in the diner as well.

"Wh-what?"

"Glad you're back from your daydream, dear, you were looking like a fool with that smile on your face." Noticing people were still looking Cora gave them a death glare and they went back to their food and chats.

"Oh. Please excuse me, mother. It seems I didn't receive enough sleep last night." She moved a strain of hair behind her ear.

"Are you overstressed about finding a man this weekend, dear?" Her mother placed the menu down onto the table and reached out for Regina's hands.

"I'm not stressed about finding someone to accompany me this weekend. I believe I've already found someone, actually." She repressed a goofy smile that was starting to show.

"You have?!" Her mother nearly exploded at the astonishing news, tearing away from their bond.

"Don't sound so surprised, mother. I assured you I could find someone myself."

"Well who is he? Where does he work?"

"They are.." Regina trailed as her phone sounded.

"Is that him?" Cora assumed, asking curiously.

Regina pulled out her phone and saw she received a message from Emma.

_I'm currently at a steak out with my colleague Graham, hoping to catch this guy sooner than later. Maybe going to catch a bite soon. What are you up to, your majesty? _

_Your majesty, _Regina thought, inwardly smirking.

She looked up still holding her phone. "No mother, that is not _him._ It's-_" _

Their waiter interrupted Regina. "Hello, my name is Ruby and I'll be your server for can I get for ya?"

Cora forced a smile at the rather atrociously dressed woman she assumed was a hooker, too. "I'd like a club sandwich and diet coke."

"O..kay," Ruby finished writing Cora's order in her notepad. "And you, honey?"

"I'll have lasagna with pepper flakes and coffee. Black."

"Will do." Ruby nodded and took their menus, strutting her way behind the counter.

"Now. Tell me what you were about to say, dear."

"I.. Well.. You see.."

"Spit it out, darling."

"They run a business along detectives and private investigators."

"Oh, thats interesting per se.. How much do they make an hour?"

"Mother!"

"Oh, alright. Tell me about him."

She debated being honest with her mother and telling her that her date was a female, the hell that would overcome her at this moment would be almost unbearable. It would be more suitable at the party when she has to remain kept and composed until later. Telling her now would only make her boil.

"They have blonde hair and green eyes. Clever, funny, as handsome as they come.. You'll-You'll see on Saturday."

Regina looked down, finally typing a quick reply to Emma.

_That sounds utterly enervating. I hope you can catch them soon so you can go on with your thrilling day, Emma. I am telling my mother about you, actually. Soooo much fun._

"Are you stuttering over this new guy?"

Regina placed her phone on her lap and focused her attention to her mother. "Excuse me? No. I am not."

"If you say so, but I don't like surprises. Tell me more about this new man. Is his family wealthy? Where does he currently reside? Where'd you both meet?"

Oh boy, Regina thought to herself feeling overwhelmed.

"Here's your club sandwich and diet coke, ma'am." Ruby placed Cora's meal in front of her. "And lasagna with pepper flakes and coffee.. black, for the beauty." Ruby winked Regina's way before putting more hip into her walking, picking up a cloth and slightly bending over to clean the newly available space on the counter.

"Ugh, lesbians." Cora scuffed before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"…yeah." Regina spoke almost inaudibly, biting her lip before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mm.. Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Which? Oh." Regina rolled her eyes. "I do not wish to discuss any other further details. You will see soon." Regina indulged in her lasagna, feeling the vibration of her phone on her pencil skirt. Slyly looking down she read the message.

_Oh ha ha. You know I have paperwork to fill out when we get back and ur teasing me. U are? Aww baby aren't you just the sweetest. Please do elaborate on my brilliant humor and electrifying looks. This is all happening so fast but yes, my queen, I will take your last name. *swoons* ;) _

"What an infantile."

"Darling, just who are you talking about? Is it him?" Cora's eyebrow raised as Regina blushed.

"No. No one you know." Regina fired at her.

"Oh but I will," Cora spoke imperceptibly. "You're blushing, dear."

"And now I'm eating would you look at that?" Regina took a bite of her lasagna, basking in the exquisite taste.

"Do not get snappy with me, Regina. I'm your mother, I need to know these things. I need to make sure you're not off with a crazy archer or anything."

"And you will. Saturday. It's literally only two days and a half away."

"At least tell me their name. Full name, perhaps?"

"Ha ha oh you're hilarious." Mid-laughter her phone began to ring.

"Hello. Okay. Alright. Yes, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. See you soon, Katherine."

"You have to go?"

"I do. My client is waiting for me." Regina motioned to take cash out of her wallet but her mother only swatted her not to.

"Lunch is on me today."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Yes, yes I'm sure. Go, dear. Your client is waiting, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I.. uh, I'm unsure tomorrow will be busy but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, well let me know."

"I will." Regina bent herself over half the booth to press her cheek to her mothers. "Have a lovely day."

"You too, my love."

Cora watched her daughter practically rush out with elegance. How she hoped she'd find someone good enough for her daughter. The truth is she didn't believe anyone would ever be good enough, but a family is what Regina needs. She didn't want to stay there any longer, she needed to figure out just who her daughter was seeing. As she reached for her wallet in her purse she also grabbed her phone. Leaving a 20$ on the table she went through her phone, searching through her contacts.

"Sydney. How delightful it is to hear your voice."

The woman got out of the booth and made her way through the door abruptly.

"Yes, I need your- Ouch!"

"Oh I'm so sorry." Covering her mouth she stood there unsure of the reaction about to be seen.

"Yes, you should watch where you're going."

"You're right I should." The lady that stood in front of her only tried to give her an apologetic smile.

"Such pretty green eyes you have. You should use them better, dear."

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but Cora was already back on track, her voice fading as she continued her conversation on the phone.

"Sheesh, whats the deal with her, Rubes?" The blonde took a seat at the counter.

"She's a little.. stiff?"

"Stiff? Stiff? You think? Not to mention that death stare there. I swear she was about to reach for my heart and pull it out, crushing it to dust."

"I guess it's a lawyer thing." Ruby shrugged.

"She's a lawyer?"

"Uh, yes. Pretty badass at her job."

"If she's a lawyer then why is she eating here though?" Emma questioned jokingly.

"Watch it blondie, I will spit in your food." Ruby pointed at her, a cloth in hand before she went back to cleaning the counter.

"Like you haven't before."

"I will not confirm nor deny."

"Mhm thought so."

"So what can I get for you, Ems? The usual?"

"The usual. Thanks, my red ruby."

"You got it, babe." Ruby disappeared momentarily. Emma pulled her phone out of her red jacket to check for any new messages. Two from Graham, one from her dad, and one from the apple of her eye.

_Sorry for the delayed response, dear. I just got to my office and have an excruciating meeting with my client in a few minutes. If there was a moment I wish I could turn him into a cricket so I wouldn't have to listen to him speak, I would. I told my mother very limited details about you, she will just have to see your electrifying looks in person. As for you, you're a silly Emma. _

When Ruby came out with her Burger she eyed Emma, smiling like a fool, even giggling at her phone.

"Someone looks like a goof in love. Who's the gal?" She placed the plate in front of Emma before going to make her hot chocolate.

"I'm not in love! I've only known her for like, a day. If that. I uh, actually posted an ad.."

"Emma!" Ruby fast paced her way with emma's cup of cocoa and cinnamon. "If I knew you were looking into that I could help you!" The last part of her sentence was more of a yelling whisper as she looked around, cautious of all that were listening.

"Not that! Ruby!" Emma smacked the side of her arm playfully.

"Okay, okay.. Fine, then tell me what the ad was for, then." Ruby crossed her arms, waiting for Emma's reply as she took a sip of her beverage.

"To accompany someone to an event."

"So you're going to be an escort?" Her arms immediately uncrossed.

"I.. yes, b-"

"I knew it! I" Ruby started shouting, flaring her arms into the air.

"But! But! It's not like that!" Emma vociferated over Ruby.

"Oh Em's it's exactly like that!" The waitress shot a look at Emma.

"No! No. Hear me out. Please, Rubes." A puppy expression glowed on her face.

"Ruby what the hell is all this commotion?!"

"Nothing. Sorry, Emma just shared some shocking information, that's all."

"Okay.. Well, don't forget to do your job. There's a man waiting to pay." Her grandmother pointed to a gruff man at the register dressed with a beanie and some jeans and a tank.

"I'll get right to it." The woman just eyed her granddaughter before disappearing into the back once again.

Emma took that time to reply to Regina's message.

_It's not a problem, love. Hope the meeting beholds a pleasant surprise? Thankfully you have no magic, I would really hate for you to turn everyone into crickets because I'd never sleep at night with that infuriating chirping. So you do think my looks are electrifying? ;) Me? Oh of course not. No way… hahaha _

Regina's reply after Emma sent that was nearly immediately.

_My client rushed out as soon as I walked in, said there was a family emergency and needed to reschedule. Pleasant surprise for me, him.. not so much. Dear, if I had magic I could cast a spell that silences their voice. Yes, I do. I've only seen one photo of you that could've been years ago so I have no idea what the truth of your looks behold. _

_What luck that is. See, it worked out. Oh, looks like there's some compassion in there. Thank you for not making me suffer. Are we still video calling tonight so you can have some proof? _

When Ruby came back Emma was finished with her meal, concluding her message.

"Okay so talk." She leaned over the counter, grabbing emma's plate and taking it out of her way.

"I needed extra money to fix the bug so I had a crazy idea to post this ad.. and-and this woman messaged me. She said she needed a date for this weekend at this high-class event and her mother was pressuring her to find someone. So, I thought why not. I only need this one job and then I'm done, okay?"

"Alright. Fair enough. So is she the girl you have heart eyes for?"

"Yes.. I mean, no. There's a connection between us but it's too soon to tell honestly."

"Mhmm.. Right, 30 bucks you're going to date her."

"Ruby!"

"What? Hey, nothing wrong with a little betting."

Emma only eyed Ruby as her phone buzzed and Emma rushed to check it as a smile appeared.

_Looks like you bring along good luck, miss swan. Yes, so you won't have to listen to yourself chirp every night ;) I believe I am still game if you are, dear. _

"That's her isn't it?" Excited, her eyes nearly glowed.

"N- yes, yes it is although it is none of your business."

"Gurl, you are my business."

Emma smiled before the time hit her. "Shit I need to go. I still need to walk back to the office."

"Alright, be safe. I'll see you later."

"Always am. See ya later, Ruby Red."

Emma walked out with a spring in her step, even humming a tune looking forward to tonight with her newfound friend.

* * *

6 PM

"Come in!"

"Hello, Mrs. Mills."

"Oh Sydney what a pleasure. Please take a seat. What did you find?"

"I went through your Daughters phone which wasn't easy. I swear it was like a protection spell was placed upon it. Nevertheless, I know a guy and the man she's been talking to is David Nolan."

"David Nolan.."

"He's a detective at an office not too far from here. He's 49, has a daughter. Here's his photo." He handed Cora a blown up image.

"Not too bad looking. I worry he won't be able to provide for my dear Regina, though."

"Uh.. There's one more thing you should know."

"Okay, please do continue."

"He's married."

"He's what?" That hit Cora's last nerve.

"Married." Sydney only leaned back, knowing she was going to go ballistic.

"And she's alive?"

"Yes. Her name is Mary Margret. She works at as a teacher at an elementary school."

"Oh no, no. My daughter must be blinded by love and love is weakness. I cannot believe her! How can she be so ignorant? I did not raise her this way!"

He stayed seated unaware of what to say, knowing he shouldn't intervene one of her breakdowns.

"Please escort yourself out, Sydney. I have much more work I need to attend to." She paused for a moment. "And leave the files. Thank you for your help, it hasn't gone unnoticed."

"My pleasure. Please call if I can do anything else." He offered a forced smile before he was on his way out of her office.

After the doors shut after him she started her thinking, wondering which of her friends' that had wealthy sons she could call for Regina.

"She thought I wouldn't find out, did she? She thought I'd sit back and wait for it all to unroll this weekend? She thought wrong. Luckily for her I'm here to clean up her mess once again. Silly child she can be."

* * *

I.. will clear up why they think she's talking to David in the next chapter and if you've already guessed, even better. Cora's going to be so pissed. Cannot wait. Tell me what you think if you'd like? I appreciate all reviews :)


	3. Crazy Idea

Thank you so much for your reviews I appreciate them greatly, you are all so lovely and I am honored you are using your valuable time to read what I write. You're hella amazing. All of you. So.. It's 4 am and I'm sick and exhausted so Imma get some sleep. Hope you enjoy. :) I own nothing but my mind.

* * *

Emma opened a beer and went to her bathroom to apply just a dab of makeup before she opened up her laptop and went straight to photo booth to make sure she looked suitable for Regina. A woman she'd never even seen. She let her imagination wonder and thought she'd be classy and well-kept, with red, sweet lips and a sassy mouth. She was already fully aware of her sassy mouth. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she inspected her angle.

"Mm no, no! Absolutely not! It looks like I have three chins."

She tilted the screen to the right and it still didn't capture her full potential. After then tilting it to the left and it still not fitting she decided to move. Plopping onto her couch with a beer and laptop in a hand she adjusted herself so she'd be settled comfortably and once again looked at her screen, it seemed good enough. Except the lighting. The lighting was a fucker.

"For fucks sake, not enough light of course."

Emma placed her beer on the coffee table and slid her laptop onto the couch as she went to turn on her standing lamp in the corner.

"That should do the trick."

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

_Are you ready, Ems?_

"Ems, huh? That's a first." Emma took a seat and evaluated the lighting once again. "Perfect." She chugged her beer and placed it back down onto the table before fixing her hair at least five more times.

_Yes :) _

Moments later she saw a photo with a name pop up on her screen. That's alone made her drool which left her to quickly clean up her act and wipe that look off her face before she pressed answer.

"Oh hello there, beautiful."

When Regina appeared on her screen her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. If there was a heaven Emma swore she was being greeted by one of their Angels. Regina was radiant as ever and God, when she saw her smile she swore she'd be cursing at herself for days for smiling like an idiot. And those eyes, she could get lost in them for days.

"Looks like your photo does not lie, Swan. Emma. Fuck. I mean, Miss Swan."

Regina scolded herself internally for not being able to coherently speak. It's like when she saw her all her words just slipped out of her mouth without proper thought. This woman in front of her was gorgeous. It didn't even look like she tried but she looked wow. Stunning. Absolutely stunning.

"Having a loss for words there, are we?" She faced a smug Emma swan that seems to have gained her ability to face the woman without looking as hungry as she felt.

"No, taken aback is all, de-dear."

Attempting to calm her nerves she was unwilling to admit, she took a sip of her wine and leaned back. When it did the camera on her laptop went down just the slightest which displayed her blouse that was unbuttoned quite low. Now she only stared at the woman in front of her and after she finished her glass she caught her In the act.

"See something you like, dear?" Regina raised an eyebrow with a smirk planted on her face now.

"I..uh, mhmm." Emma quickly ran her fingers though her blonde curls.

"And what is that, Miss Swan?"

"I.. Wait. What?" Regina was now eyeing a confused Emma. As soon as those words mixed with her priceless confused look a melodic burst of laughter came upon the brunette.

That sexually desire Emma felt just seconds ago disappeared and was replaced with butterflies all over. Her laugh was music to her ears and after hearing it just once she knew she'd do whatever it took to make her laugh again.

"Reginaa," a puppy dog expression was now on her face. "Why are you laughing?" A big, goofy smile was expressed as her crush just kept laughing, unable to speak as she tried but it was uncontrollable.

After a couple moments Regina was able to catch her breath and speak. "Your face was just.." The brunette fumbled over finding a right word. "Perfect. And how you were mesmerized by my breasts. I know they're captivating but dear, you were staring even after I adjusted the screen."

"Oh I was?" A blush crept up upon her after that confront. "Sorry.. I didn't uh, mean to get caught." She'd need to be more discrete next time. Next time..

"I bet you didn't." A snort was in place before Regina could hold it back, causing her to cover her mouth beyond embarrassed.

"Did you, Regina Mills, just snort?!" A smile formed as all her worries washed away.

Her hands were now covering her face entirely now. She was going to need more wine. And a lot of it. She only nodded at Emma's question.

"Aww R! C'mon, we're even now. Plus yours wasn't even embarrassing, it was actually really cute."

Regina only shook her head.

"Can I please see your beautiful face again?" You could hear the sweet serenity in her voice as she spoke.

She took a deep breath and slowly dropped her hands from her face.

"Thank you." Emma aimed her best smile at her now she could once again see each other.

They both shared a moment where they just looked at each other without any awkward silences. When Emma went to speak Regina froze.

"Regina?" Her computer began to glitch before it completely ended their call.

"Great. Fucking great."

She tried to call Regina back but it wasn't even ringing.

"Dude, are you serious right now?"

She tried again and now it was ringing but she wasn't answering. After ending that call she called once more, after a few more rings with no answer she started to panic in the slightest.

"Why? Why must you not work when I'm in the middle of an _extremely_ important conversation. Why?" She leaned back with her head completely flat against the top of her couch. She looked up at the ceiling before covering her face and sighing into the air.

"Is that so, dear?"

"Regina?" She asked herself, perplexed. "Regina!" She was so excited she would've jumped into her arms if she were there.

The look that overcame the brunette was too ethereal to describe. She was astonished to see someone put so much emotion in one word with a look that was icing on the cake.

When Emma noticed she felt the need to run to her and hold her. It was weird. How she felt such a pull to her this fast.

"Hey," Emma spoke, jolting Regina out of her current wave of thoughts. "I... Uh, have an idea if you're up for it maybe."

"Go on."

Emma bit her lip nervously and Regina took a mental note to bite on it herself at some point. "You wanna meet tonight? Go get some ice cream or go eat at a Denny's?"

Swan grew anxious by the second as Regina took a moment to consider.

"It's a long shot, I just thought I'd ask.."

"Emma."

"because.. I um, really enjoy talking to you and.."

"Emma."

"Laughing with you and I'm kinda hungry.. I mean, I could just make something because.."

That make Regina laugh but also want to break her out of ongoing rambling about her not wanting to go out with her. "Emma!"

She came out of her rambles and listened.

"I would love to."

"You would?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"I would. And for the record, I enjoy talking to you as well. In fact, this is the most I've laughed in awhile. Thank you for your company."

Emma had to hold back an aww that nearly escaped her mouth. "My pleasure, I love yours." Wondering where they were going to meet she threw out suggestions. "How about the Denny's near Gramercy Park? There's also an ice cream placey near there I believe if you change your mind."

"That sounds delightful."

"Are we really doing this?" Emma asked containing how overjoyed she was to be seeing her in person. And soon.

Regina exhaled, "yes, yes we are."

They both let each other's smiles fill them with warmth.

"We should probably get going, how long do you think it'll take you?"

"Probably 20 minutes, what about you?"

"About 25." Regina winked.

"I will see you soon, then." Emma winked back.

"I'll text you when I'm on the way."

"Alright, cannot wait to meet you in person."

"Me either, Emma!" Regina didn't allow herself to shut her enthusiasm out this time, she let it glow like a beacon in the night.

They were practically glowing now.

"See you soon."

"I'll see you soon, Regina." Emma ended the call with a smile on her face and went to change, possibly apply a bit more makeup to her face.

* * *

Regina leaned on the back of her Mercedes, her hands in her black coat pockets as she looked out for any sight of the blonde. Usually she would've been panicking about whether or not she'd actually show up, but with Emma she felt she knew she'd show up. She could feel it. Emma was probably just one of those people that were always late. Regina did get there earlier than she intended though. She saw a red car drive into the parking lot and park next to her car.

"Why hello there, stranger." Emma greeted Regina's reserved silhouette before she stepped into the light from the building to show her appearance.

And when she did Emma's mouth went dry. She was wearing a black coat open to show her red blouse with the buttons low enough to display her cleavage and black jeans that fit her in all the right places with black boots that gave off the vibe she could walk on a man only for him to say 'thank you'.

As for Regina she stood there yet to reply as she took in her current view. Emma was wearing dark blue jeans as far as she could tell and a l striped red and black tank that hugged her breasts quite wonderfully with an obnoxiously red jacket she hoped she could get her to take off. Adjusting her eyes to meet emma's she remembered to reply. "Divine seeing you here, dear."

"You know, I'm actually waiting for a friend to meet me and you look just like her." Emma simpered.

"Oh, I do? What an stupendous coincidence." Regina went along, clearly amused.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Emma's features turned to a sweet joking bliss.

"Please do tell me what she looks like." Regina pursed her mouth in a self-satisfactory smirk.

"Well.. Uh, she has black silky hair just like you." Emma's eyes went big in astonishment. "She has.. beautiful brown eyes and just the reddest lips that resemble the blood of the men that refused to bow before her." That earned a scoff from the woman she was describing. "And..." Emma stepped forward, taking in her scent that overfilled her senses. "She smells like apples. Spicy, delicious apples, actually. And.. Uh, she has the best cleavage there is. Let me tell you, it's a beautiful sight." Regina shook her head with a smile on her face and blew out more air out of her nose than usual, closing shutting her eyes momentarily. "Between her killer bod and gorgeous face - just altogether she's honestly stunning. And that mixed with her personality, well, she's a masterpiece." After her concluding sentence she looked to see a mawkish smile spread across her face which Emma started to return before a body was pressed against hers. Taken aback she didn't realize what was happening for a second. She must be a hugger, emma thought to herself then leaned into it, wrapping her arms around her frame and rubbing her back slightly, before Regina pulled away seconds after.

"Thank you. For saying that." Her voice was different this time, so gentle.

Emma smiled her way before pushing her hands into her pockets and speaking shyly, "so you wanna go get some food?"

"I'd be happy to."

They walked their way into Denny's, Emma stumbling like the klutz she is and Regina having to hold back a giggle that quickly wanted to emerge.

* * *

They discussed several topics, each flowing into the either never losing passion from either of them. Conversing never seemed so easy.

"That was delicious." Emma spoke as they exited Dennys, her stomach on full after having never-ending pancakes.

"Indeed it was, you famished puerile."

"Hey I did not eat all day. Okay, I ate like once but that was all for the whole day!"

"That's an excuse to gobble food down like an 8 year old?" Regina raised an eyebrow, shaking her head in the process.

"My sincerest apologies, your majesty." Emma bowed down jokingly in the middle of the parking lot.

Earning a laugh from her queen she still refused to get up.

"Emma, get up."

"I have not been granted permission yet."

"You have permissi-"

A car swerved their direction. Before Regina had a chance to register what was happening she was on the ground with Emma on top of her as the car continued to flee.

"What just happened?"

"Well, a car nearly squashed you like a pancake."

"After tonight I understand your undying attraction for them so if I were one you most likely wouldn't hesitate. Which is why you jumped on top of me, Miss Swan?"

"Ooh yeah, sorry." Emma blushed as she began to lift herself off Regina before offering a hand for her.

What she does to me when she calls me that, Emma thought.

"Don't be. At least you bought me dinner first." She winked as she took the blondes hand she offered.

When she was back on her two feet she talked again. "Thank you, Emma. For not letting me be squashed. Like a pancake." She intertwined her humor with sincerity. "That was very heroic of you."

"All in a day's work, your majesty."

"Well then, what do you say we get out of here before you get us killed."

"And you just said I was being heroic." Her eyes rolled. "I see an ice cream shop over there." Emma pointed.

"Well my dear, there is where we shall go then." Regina interlocked her arms with Emma's as they began walking to Frozen Treats.

Goosebumps arising at the sudden contact that Regina initiated. Little did she know after her friend had felt as much heat radiate from every touch she couldn't get enough.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies?"

Scanning all the different varieties they had there was like wonderland. Emma's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July as Regina's discreetly roamed.

"I would like the caramel apple."

"Medium or large"

"Medium." The woman scooped the flavors into her cone.

"And for your girlfriend?"

"She's not-" She looked down and just noticed Emma's hand intertwined with her's.

_When did that happen?_ Regina thought.

"I.. uh.."

Breaking Regina's obvious loss for words Emma spoke. "I'm having the superman and Raspberry Ripple."

"Medium or Large?"

"Large, please."

The woman nodded before handing Regina's over the counter to Emma's since she was the closest.

"Here you go, my queen." Her voice sounded soft and airy.

Regina had to hold herself back from kissing the woman in front of her in that moment, she was so close and their hands were still interlocked. It only made her heart beat out of her chest, she only hoped Emma couldn't hear it too.

"Thank you." Regina exhaled. Neither of them moved an inch.

The woman behind the counter heard their words smiled, not like they'd notice in the haze they seemed to caught in, after she was done fixing Emma's she just watched their body language. How close they were, how they were yet to move and most of all how Emma's ice cream was now melting in her hand. "Just kiss already." She meant to say in her head but someone spoke it aloud.

"Excuse me?" Regina turned her attention to the woman.

"I said your ice cream's ready."

Both women brushing it off and thinking it was all in their head moved to the register.

"Your total is free, ladies. Have a nice night."

"Seriously? I can pay, it's not a problem."

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house." She gave them a warm smile.

They didn't protest and gave her a simple thank you that sufficed for the nice gesture.

"That was.."

"Yeah.." Regina finished, knowing the feeling.

"Wanna go walk the park?"

"Might as well. I mean, we have ice cream and each other. So far it doesn't seem like you're a serial killer, but who knows." Regina jested, licking her ice cream. "Maybe this is all apart of your plan."

"Oh no, how did you figure it out?!" Emma stopped in her tracks. "Oh you saw my butcher knife in my pocket didn't you?"

"And I just thought you were happy to see me. Such a shame."

"Well that's unfortunate. I didn't want to kill you, but now I have to."

"You're utterly terrifying with ice cream smeared all over your mouth right now." Regina mocked.

Emma rubbed her arm across her mouth which only resulted in more of a mess.

"You think that helped your cause, dear?"

She went for it again but Regina stopped her, "I'll get it." Pulling napkin away from her cone she leaned closer and took the edge, around Emma's lips as she stood there too frozen to move an inch.

"There. All better." Regina lowered the napkin to her side.

Ice creams both melting before they knew they'd be able to finish them they threw them away in the trash can beside them and sat on the bench.

Their hands were flat on the empty space between them. Regina mindlessly played with emma's.

"Regina, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Their eyes met.

"How come you searched online for a date this weekend? I don't understand how that'd be a problem for you."

Her eyes sparkled. "Well it seems I haven't had enough time to properly go out and find a date. Plus the one's I'd find weren't party material at all."

"Haha oh okay, so I'm party material?"

Regina leaned in and smirked wickedly "I wouldn't be here if you weren't, dear."

_Damn that smirk _

Emma bit her lip, suppressing a moan.

Loving the affect she had on the blonde she moved closer and trailed her finger along her upper arm.

"Answer something for me, Emma?"

"Mhmm?"

"How come," she moved a curl. "You haven't," Emma's heart was racing. "Made a move to kiss me yet?" It killed her when she saw the desire in her eyes.

And then Emma moved to kiss her.

"Oh no, you missed your chance, dear." Regina teased before elegantly standing up leaving the blonde dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, there will be more chances. As for now it is quite late and we should be getting back."

Emma only nodded before standing.

The walk to their cars was quiet as Emma was stuck in her mind wondering how devious this woman was and how well she played her. Regina was satisfied with herself as she left her wanting more and the things she had in store for her..

"This is our stop."

"Guess so."

"Are you free at 12 tomorrow?"

Emma dove her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, why?"

"We're going shopping. Text me your address and I'll pick you up."

"Wow, I'm being picked up? Don't I feel special."

"You will when you get to pick out an outfit tomorrow, dear."

"Okay."

"Thank you for tonight, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you too. I enjoyed tonight."

Regina smiled at her before she got into her car and Emma did the same.

_I'll get her back for that_, Emma thought.

* * *

Tell me what you think if you'd like? :)


	4. Just a Kiss

I'm happy with where it's going, even if I slightly (hahaha slightly.. mhmm) destroy a bit of stuff in the progress. Anyways, don't fret. The chaos is coming soon though. Hope you enjoy, sorry it took me a bit to update. Dat season finale tho.. my heart.. Also, thank you so much for your reviews, you all are too lovely

I own nothing but my mind.

* * *

"Why do I have nothing to wear?" Another article of clothing was flung across the room, piling up with the others.

"Too formal, too casual, too messy, too.. Is that ketchup?" Another shirt chucked to the clothes scattered around the room.

She plopped down on her clothed-covered bed. "Okay, I got this. Breathe, Swan. You're going to find an outfit and you're going to give her the razzle dazzle and woo the lady. The beautiful lady. The beautiful lady with fancy clothes. That is intimidating and also paying me.. To go to diner with her at her parents' house." Emma inhaled before exhaling roughly. "I seriously did not think this through."

* * *

Fixing her hair in the mirror, her phone began to ring. "Mother?"

"Hello, my dear. Are we having lunch today?"

She debated with herself about lying to her mother or not, it always seemed to be a tricky business. "I'm sorry, I have a meeting scheduled today."

"Oh don't be foolish, I already checked with your assistant."

Mentally condemning herself for saying that she quickly came up with a way to squirm out of her mothers hold Cora seemed to possess.

"Not a business meeting, mother. I actually have friends."

"Is that so, my love?" She could feel her mothers smirk through her voice.

"Yes." She spoke firmly, she was feeling stronger this morning.

"So be it, I do not wish to keep you from your plans. I suppose we'll have lunch another time."

It wasn't like her mother to back down so easily, she wondered what she was up to and what made her let this go. "Thank you, mother." She spoke with empty words, something wasn't right.

"I'll speak to you later, darling."

Then there was a click and she was gone. Regina breathed a sigh of relief before the anxiety quietly builded up inside her. As soon as she noticed it she pushed it away and decided to focus on her plans with emma today, that's all she needed to focus on for the next few hours.

* * *

There was a knock on Emma's door as she was in her bathroom fixing the loose strands of hair that seemed to bother her more than usual.

"Be there in a sec!"

She took a deep breath and make her way to the door, looking at the clock and realizing it was only a minute passed twelve.

"You seriously are-" When she opened the door her mouth stopped working. Just completely stopped working. She hadn't intended on that happening and definitely not having it become as noticeable as it was.

"See something you like, dear?" Regina stood there, her head slightly tilted to the side as a smirk crept up, sending heat to Emma's core.

She was wearing a white blouse with sleeves that folded just past her elbows with a vest, it was buttoned down to show her cleavage that Emma was still gazing at for far too long, with black pants that hugged her legs and killer heels.

"Emma.. Emma.. Earth to Emma."

"Oh. Hi." With her mind coming back to her body, she managed to convey those couple of words. God, this woman always made her tongue-tied. Amazing how much power she held.

"Hello, dear."

After a short delay she managed to speak coherently. "Would you like to come in?"

* * *

"Mrs. Mills, you have Mr. Gold on line 2," her receptionist voiced over the intercom.

"Mr. Gold! Glad to hear from you." Insincere enthusiasm filled the room.

"Yes, I wanted to converse with you about a rather important subject I believe we both may thrive from."

"Well, you see, I believe your handsome son would be a proper date for my dear daughter this weekend."

A wicked grin spread across her face.

* * *

"Okay so you're telling me we're not only shopping but they also serve drinks while you look?! Seriously, you're never going to get me out of this place, Regina."

The blonde took a sip of her white wine, relishing the beverage and the current dress she was in as she took in the image of herself in the mirror. Amused, with a smile that resembled a cute little puppy, Regina sat on the couch watching as Emma twisted and inspected every inch of herself._ She's so beautiful_, Regina caught herself thinking. They'd previously gone through tucks and suits Emma thought she'd look good in but she felt weird in them. Plus, deep down she wanted to look good as hell at this event and turn Regina on in the process. _Trying on a few dresses couldn't hurt, it'll just be for a night, _she thought.

"Okay, so what do you think of this?" Emma turned so she would see the front of her.

"It's beautiful.." Regina trailed. "But?" Emma interjected.

"I have a visualization of a dress you may like."

Almost on cue a worker walked towards them. "Hello ladies, how are we doing over here? Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, you can." Regina got up to talk more discreetly and close, leaving the blonde to watch curiously, sipping her drink every so often to keep her nerves away.

Moments later the woman that had previously left came back with a dress hidden away. And Regina carrying a box of what she presumed were shoes.

"Okay, so I picked out a pair of shoes I think would compliment the dress." She spoke as she approached Emma.

"Do you need any help getting it on?" The worker handed her the dress.

"No, thank you." She took the dress and gave a polite smile. Then Regina handed her the shoes before she went into the dressing room.

Regina sipped her drink, waiting, secretly crossing her fingers hoping she would love it too.

When Emma zipped open the bag she froze. It was beautiful. Hell, it was fucking dropped gorgeous. She did know one thing and it was that Regina Mills had impeccable taste in clothing.

Stepping out of the dressing room looking confident as ever, she strutted across the floor in heels that were too much but not too little either.

She caught her newfound friends gaze, bringing a rush of heat to her center. She stopped a few feet in front of Regina.

"So.. Whadda ya think?" She even tilted her head and bit her lip, adding to Regina's sexual frustration thats been building up.

"I think you're driving me crazy, Emma."

Regina got up and took a lock of blonde curls, her other hand cupping her face. Kissing her deeply, kissing her passionately, backing her up against the mirrors. Emma kissed her back and gripped her waist, pulling her into her more. More. Without a care of who came back into the corner of the store to check on them and offer them refills. Just lost in each other completely as they both fought for control. Regina pinned Emma's arms against the cold glass to say she was the one in control. The blonde opened up her legs as much as she could in the dress as Regina moved a thigh in-between that opening, grinding against her slightly. As she attempted to suppress a loud moan she would've been kissed though, she broke it and turned her head to the side as Regina relished, taking that moment to kiss her neck, biting a little to mark her.

"Oh god, Regina!"

Regina smirked on her neck as she continued her work.

"..Regina. Regina! Regina!"

"I.. oh. Sorry, what was that?"

"Where were you just now?" Emma inquired.

"I just," Regina inhaled and exhaled quickly. "I zoned out, I don't know what happened." She spoke quickly. Too quickly and she knew it but simply couldn't help blurting it out.

Emma could tell she was lying, it was easily noticeable but she decided to leave it alone for now._ For now_.

"Okay, so.."

"I think you're stunning." Her voice turned husky. Regina got up and walked over to Emma, turning her around so they could both view her reflection. Standing behind her she began to speak and touch the fabric, with one hand on Emma's forearm as she pressed her head to the side.

"The red will match your lipstick and compliment your eyes," her hand moved from up the side of her dress to Emma's face, she leaned into her palm when it touched her face. "The v-line shows off your cleavage in an elegant and fitting way." She bit one of her plump lips as she restrained herself from tracing along line of the dress that went down a ways in that area not wanting to overstep. "The three quarters of the dress sleeve will be good when theres a chill in the air, and you are gorgeous." Emma felt two hearts thumping. "Everything that you accessorize with will be an added bonus."

Emma could only blink and focus on her breathing since Regina was so close to her, she wanted to focus on what she was saying but it was hard with there being not even the slightest of distance between them.

"Do you like the dress?" Regina turned her head so she was looking right at Emma's face, not in the mirror anymore.

"Yes, it's amazing, its breathtaking!" She was gawking but she didn't care.

"You're breathtaking," Regina thought her comment was inaudible but she sensed E had heard her still being intertwined with each other. She extracted herself, not wanting to get lost in her completely. She was mesmerized already. They both missed the heat they shared and suddenly lost.

Emma's stomach grumbled.

"I suppose I'm going to get you out of this store after all." Her playfulness and smirk was back. Continuing onto their conversation she spoke again. "Oh, would you want to wear pearls?"

Emma nodded and Regina was in search of pearls as she went back to the dressing room to change.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Doing what, dear?" Emma acted innocent, pretended she didn't have a clue what she meant. She loved pushing her buttons, there was something about it that trilled her.

"Having a picnic out here!" She struggled to keep up with Emma momentarily, the heels made her taller but her legs still weren't as long as emma's.

Catching the brunettes struggle she slowed down, although she was excited for an afternoon at the park with Regina she knew they had time.

"Oh, so sorry to take you away from your throne, your majesty." A wild grin spread across her face and Regina couldn't help but let hers free, too.

They found a spot on the well tended to grass, Emma put a sheet out they bought on their way to the park, telling her queen that they would just have to suffice as acting throne for awhile which earned her a slight push to her arm.

"So, you come here often?" Emma lowered her voice and raised an eyebrow pretending she was a guy from a dating site attempting to connect with someone.

"No, never." Her voice was low as she stole another on of her fries.

"You know, you could've gotten your own, right?" She was entertained as she watched her steal one of her fries several times now while when they ordered to go the queen was adamant about not needed her own.

"I could've," she swallowed, "but where would be the fun in that?" That earned an eye roll, Emma noted that next time she would buy extra fries even if she insists she doesn't need them.

"So.. about not coming here? Why not? I mean, this place is incredible." She motioned at the view surrounding them, green and comfortable grass, perfectly molded trimmings of bushes, the fresh air. Then she dipped her fries in ketchup before stuffing her mouth.

"Indeed it is, I just haven't had time for it I suppose. With work theres not exactly much time for anything else. And when there is, I fill it with other things."

Emma practically inhaled her fries. "They are not going to magically get up and walk away, Emma. I believe you may want to consider not choking on your fries."

After she breathed she spoke, "thats the best way to eat them though." She looked up proudly.

"Such an infantile." Regina took another bite of her salad.

"Hey, be nice! She threw a fry at her.

"Point proven," she spoke and pursed her lips slightly as she threw it back at her. When she glanced up she saw Emma had a bit of ketchup on the corner of her mouth. Knowing how the blonde would swat around everywhere else but that spot she decided to go for it. Her palm cupped her face as her thumb caressed the corner of her lips, brushing it along slowly, dragging the vermillion colored sauce just enough to fully clean her up. When it was on her finger fully she brought it to her lips and licked it off as an in-awe blonde watched unable to completely process the sight.

Her face was shaped as an O. Her mind was running wild._ Did she just do that? She just touched me and caressed my mouth and then licked the thing, that thing whatever that thing is called. She licked it off of her thumb that was on my mouth and my face. I really want to kiss her right now. That was so fucking hot and I just want to reach out and pull her closer to me until theres no space between us, can I do that? She just did that, I don't think she just does that to anybody does she? No, not just anyone.. no. Fuck, Swan. You're in. You're definitely in now. _

Meanwhile so was Regina's._ Did I seriously just do that? That was such a cliché romantic comedy thing to do. Who even does that in real life? Why did I do that? I could've told her where it was and she could've got it but of course I went for it. I just licked the ketchup off of my thumb that was on her mouth and now she's frozen in place. I wish purple smoke could surround me and I could vanish, that would be helpful right now. Come on, Emma. Move, say something, anything – something. Do. Something. We can't keep looking at each other like this. _

"I – Regina." It wasn't shy as taken aback as she was, her eyes went darker and her voice was low and faint. Before she knew what she was doing, she inched closer and her lips were against soft, crimson lips, her hand tucked Regina's neck and strands of her hair. Parting her lips slowly as the brunette did the same they kissed passionately and slowly. Neither of them thought, they just did in harmony. Regina cupped her face again and Emma nearly hummed at the warmth that radiated off of them. It wasn't sexual, as much as they both thought they'd tear each others clothes off in the middle of the park it was actually kind of heartfelt. A connection, a spark, they weren't in love quite yet but they could feel the connection pulsing through their veins, drawing them closer to each other. It felt right, it felt real. They deepened their kiss, letting little moans escape as they did so. Their plates were subconsciously swept out of the way as they were now on their knees, bodies touching, heart rates rising. Eventually they stopped to breathe, wishing that it wasn't a crucial part of life in that moment.

"Emma."

"Regina."

Then it was silent. No awkwardness. Both of them still recovering from the lack of air during that kiss they just looked at each other, sunken back down to their bums now, covering up their panting and exchanging looks of something they quite didn't understand. _But it felt right, it felt so right. _

* * *

Emma sat there, her leg thumping up and down unable to think about that kiss and how soft she was. She had to admit she missed the warmness she felt earlier, it was actually sweet. Not to mention Regina was one of the best kissers she had ever had the pleasure of kissing. But it also scared her. She had only felt this way with one other person, definitely not that connection she only felt now, but love. Or what she thought it was. Of course they ended up not only humiliating her, but tearing her down to nothing. She's much stronger now, but the scars of her past still remains. Going down this road with Regina, it brings a bittersweet feeling. If she even wants to go down this road, she thought. Her mind seemed to collapse on itself over and over. She made her way to grab and beer and decided to plop back on the couch and watch a show. It was shortly lived as there was a knock on her door.

"Graham?" He nodded with a pack of beer in his hand, maybe disgruntled, possibly had a bit to drink before he even got there. Nevertheless she moved out of the way for him to enter. When he took out a beer for himself realizing she already had her own and put the rest in the refrigerator. And Emma knowing the routine, took a seat back on the couch and turned off the tv, waiting for him to return.

"So how was your date?" He sat down next to her and took a sip of his beer.

"My date?" She almost spat out her drink, surprised he called it that.

"Mhmm." He looked at her with no intent of joking.

"Well.. I wouldn't of exactly called it that but today was kind of nice actually." She smiled remembering the fond memories of the day earlier.

"You to have gotten pretty close today, yeah?" He looked at her intensely.

"What do you know of it? Why does it matter?" She returned his intensity, maybe even starting to get riled up herself.

"I saw you both today." He said it like it was dirty, like it was wrong of her to do.

"You watched us today?!" She was furious, that wasn't only creepy but unethical and just wrong.

"I may have went for a stroll in the park and saw you two close." He took a large swig before setting it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Why? Why would you fucking follow us? Abuse your power, abuse our friendship? For what?"

"Had to make sure she wasn't a psycho." He only shrugged.

"I can take care of myself. Now tell me the actual reason." Her green eyes were flaming with fire by now.

"Emma, I love you. I always have and I can't watch you get hurt." He leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue was against her closed lips, his hand gripping her neck too tight, he was trying too hard. It didn't feel right. Her eyes were opened and as soon as she realized what was happening she pushed him off.

"I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have. I, I'm so sorry." He staggered out of the apartment, leaving emma flustered.

* * *

Regina was pacing, she was actually pacing around her office. Of course there were files on her desk but her mind couldn't stray from that kiss. Thinking that stretching out and getting the blood flowing may help her concentrate she decided to walk around her office for awhile. _That kiss was magical, her lips were actually on mine. Emma Swan's lips were on mine. She – we, we kissed. And she initiated it. Well, I put myself out there but she actually wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled me in to kiss me today. She's getting better on her timing and took my advice from last night I see. She smirked. Fast learner she is. She even has me calling her Emma now and not Miss swan where even is my head? What does this mean? Does she want to date me? Or is this just fun until the job is over._ The idea hung over her head that this was all an act until the job was done. There was a familiar knock that stirred her out of her thinking.

"Come in."

"What's wrong? You're pacing." Katherine was genuinely worried as she took a seat near her desk not too far from Regina.

"I.. um.. Well, you see.. " She gave her friend some time to figure out what she wanted to say knowing at times it was hard for her to make sense of an issue when her brain was jumbled. And Regina was stuck wondering how to tell her friend how she went online to find a date and is now considering dating said lady. If said lady wants to and god, she hopes so.

"I met a woman," Regina started.

Katherine's eyes looked like they were about to come out of their sockets before she managed to control her whirl of emotions that came rushing and nodded for her friend to go on.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed. I'd love to know what you're thinking. I'm going to destroy a lot of shit in the next chapter. Cannot wait.


	5. Inadequate

_I'm so sorry it took so long! Finalmente es aquí! Yeah, I've been attempting to learn some spanish, too lol. Without further ado.. _

* * *

_"__Okay so you're telling me you're gay-" Regina interjected and waved a quick hand over, "bi." Yes, she is bi but she knew she had always felt more for women. The attraction, the passion, the dare say.. love that may have bloomed. Katherine crossed her legs once more. "You're telling me you're bi," the word was said like it was blasphemy, "and you went online looking for an escort, but then once you talked to the escort you started to like the escort and now you're thinking you want to pursue a relationship with said escort?" _

_"__Her name is Emma and yes, that is correct. It's not like she's an actual escort, Katherine. I mean, yes but she's only doing it for extra money, I don't think she's done it before." Regina quickly interrupted before Katherine started to speak again, "not like theres anything wrong with being an escort." She straightened her posture and looked at her best friend, wondering why she was acting so grim. Between the scoffs and under-her-breath murmurs it was becoming quite the annoyance. _

_Eyebrows furrowed before settling. "I just want the best for you." _

_"__I've been hearing that a lot lately." Regina exhaled and rubbed her temple, this conversation was beginning to give her a headache. _

_Katherine came closer and kneeled down in front of her friend, "you deserve a happy ending, an amazing firework with disney characters coming out to dance with you and your family kind of happy ending." That resulted in a laugh from them both in unison. Then Katherine reached for her hands and looked at her as caring as she could, "a man could be your happy ending." Hands quickly pulled away from her grasp as her eyes turned fervent. "My happy ending is not a man." _

* * *

"I can't believe you kissed her first, you go girl!" Ruby playfully punched the blonde in her arm. "Tell me more!" Both her elbows were now fully on the counter with her chin planted, resting on her palms waiting for more of the story.

"Well, then we just enjoyed our company, she took me home and I asked her to come in. She did and as soon as the door was closed she pinned me against the door and we fucked all night long."

"Wow, and here I thought-" Eyes narrowed at the eating blonde in front of her. "Wait, you totally lied to me right now." Green eyes lit as a sly smirk crept. "You know what? I was going to let this meal be on the house but you're going to pay now!" She quietly yelled as she pointed a finger not wanting to cause a commotion again. "Oh! And I'm going to spit in your next order." She spoke as she walked off to deal with the other customers. Emma only put her hand up and dismissed her comments, chuckling at her reaction.

She couldn't help but wonder what Regina was up to. Probably terrorizing an innocent, she thought. She's so cute.

Her phone began to ring and looking at the ID she definitely didn't set she realized she must've gotten ahold of her phone while she was trying on clothes looking at the background of the picture. "She is beautiful, but she is sneaky." Shaking her head in incredulity she answered her phone.

"Hello, my evil queen." She was unable to see the smile that appeared on Regina's face but if she did she would've fell in love.

"You see I got ahold of your phone, huh?" She turned her chair, chewing on the end of her pen momentarily.

"I have and it's quite fitting, I must say." And stunning while simultaneously looking regal as fuck, she thought.

In the photo her mouth pursed to the slightest smile, chin lifted towards the lighting that illuminated the room, she could almost feel the heat from her glare radiating off from the picture.

"What are you up to, princess?"

"Princess?!" She shrieked in shock.

"Would you prefer my knight?" She inquired composedly.

She paused to consider the offer. "Actually, yeah. Seems more fitting."

Following her request Regina spoke again, "Okay, _my knight, _what are you currently doing?"

"I was just thinking about you believe it or not, _my queen." _She realized the term of possession Regina had used and decided to throw it back at her.. again.

"You were?" She sounded surprised, maybe even taken aback.

"I.. uh," Get it together Swan. "..I was saying you were probably terrorizing an innocent and would you look at that? Here you are." She quipped with zero malice in her voice.

"Here I am," the brunette repeated. "Looks like those gears in your head work after all. Though, innocent is certainly not a word I would use for you, dear." She turned back in her seat, taking a sip of the glass of water on her desk.

"And what word would you use? Sexy, charming, sweet-" she was cut off during her rambling.

"Nefarious." She conveyed simply. Her tone was even, probably smirking to herself on the other side. It didn't last for long, though.

"I think you misunderstood, Ms. Mills. I asked what word you would describe _me_, not _you_. I do understand the confusion though." She stated it, nearly purring over the phone when she said her name. Now it was the golden-haired woman's turn to smirk at their banter.

Emma calling her Ms. Mills was abruptly one of the biggest turn ons and she couldn't suppress a growl at that point, it was beyond her control. Other people calling her that, fine. But her doing it? She was done for. Maybe it's how much she enjoys her voice, the way it brings her comfort and is surprisingly like something she wouldn't mind hearing every day. Especially, especially if she called her Ms. Mills again.

"Are you okay over there?" Emma once again purred, now more so since she just heard Regina.. moan. No, growl? So she thought. Whatever it was, it was sexy as hell.

Realizing what she had let slip out she cursed herself inwardly, not knowing what to say after that. She was falling into Emma's trap. And she doesn't fall into traps — no, she makes traps, to believe she has the audacity to set her up.. "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't want my water spilling so that gasp came out when I went to grasp ahold of my cup."

She was flustered. Utterly. Flustered. And the moistness building up between her legs certainly wasn't helping a damn thing. Little did she know she had the same affect on Emma with not even half of the work.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." She took a bite of the bear claw recently placed in front of her, Ruby's kind gesture.

"So.." She trailed, "what did you want to call me for?"

"Right. I wanted to ask if you're free tonight?" Regina was anxious. No, that was an understatement, she was worried and scared she may be rejected, none of which she'd let see the light of day. Her job, hell, her life depended on that. Her composure gave her the upmost respect, kept people in line and her heart from breaking once again.

"Aww are you taking me out on a date date?" Joking was the only way she'd get through the day. Seeing the world in a different perspective, knowing the way once you get invested emotionally – you're fucked. Too much unnecessary pain, too risky.

"Actually, I wanted you to come over." She paused, "we can have some cider and I can teach you how to get through and evening of grand partying." What do you say, Swan? Say yes.

"And here I thought you were going to ask me to sleep with you, pwwff. Glad that's not the case." Emma rubbed her forefinger and middle one together with her elbow on the counter.

Regina's eyes rolled with annoyance. She knew she was joking by the way whenever they're together Emma can't stop herself from mentally undressing her when she thinks she doesn't notice. Not that Regina wasn't doing the same whenever the opportunity struck. At times, not even in a sexual way – just looking at Emma's strong, toned arms and wondering how they would feel wrapped around her at night. It was all quite bizarre, really.

"Oh yes, blondes really aren't my type. Most people tend to like them, though. Especially," Her nose crinkled while saying that. "Old men. With a young, green-eyed blonde – like yourself, at an event full of lawyers you never know who might wanna sleep with you. Maybe you'll find better suitors there."

"Don't leave me alone with the old men, Regina!" Since she was still at Granny's she resulted to a hushed yell. "They'll eat me alive and frankly, it's not the way I wanna be eaten."

"Very well, but as for the way you like to be eaten, I'll send you my address and we can discuss that at 7, I'll even cook. What do you say, Ms. Swan?" She was smitten, but she didn't care at his point.

To say the blonde was taken aback was the understatement of the year. Sweet and firm to sexy and assertive intertwined with a question instead of demand. Something about it brought a spark.

"I'd like that." And like that it was out. A genuine smile actually formed with Emma too engulfed about her plans tonight to not be oblivious.

"Okay, I'll text you my address. See you tonight, Ms. Swan."

"And you, Ms. Mills."

She swore she head a low muffle of some sort before there was a click and then silence.

* * *

"Hello," she answered with her natural liveliness.

"Hello, my name is Cora Mills. I'm calling about your Husband. David, is it?"

"Yes, thats him. Did something happen to him?" She quickly panicked, wondering what could've happened.

"Oh no no, dear. It's just that.. Well, it seems he's been having an affair. With my daughter."

Then she was laughing in an outburst, probably seeming like a maniac to Cora.

"My husband isn't having an affair, I think you have a mix up."

"I don't believe so. Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"Cora, can I call you Cora?"

"Well, I'd pref-"

"Cora, I know my husband and I know he's not having an affair. You may be dubious of such things but it's just not true. I do wish you luck in your search, though."

Cora was irked, Mary Margret's cheerfulness was crawling under her skin. If she wasn't going to believe her she'd just have to supply her with sufficient evidence after tomorrow. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Very well, then. Thank you for your time, I apologize for the mix up."

* * *

"You're doing it wrong."

"No, you're teaching me wrong."

Regina exhaled hot air, hours had past and the amount of progress they had made was depressing. Dinner, conversing with the banters and brief emotional discussions, sly looks at each other. It was delightful, pleasant, even. Like fresh air after a fire. Teaching Emma how to dance? That's another story.

"Emma." She spoke frustratedly, after you get your toes stepped on repeatedly it tends to happen.

"Regina."

They always matched each other. Never backing down, never doing so just to keep peace. No matter how intimidating, they both had to rise up.

"There's going to be high class people there and if you want to fit in and not make a fool out of yourself you're going to have to let me break you in, Ms. Swan."

She just crushed her lightbulb. All that fire that was currently burning up inside her burnt out. In an instant she shrank down once again. She was inferior. Being herself wasn't good enough once more. Deep down she knew it. She's never good enough for anyone. They always want to change her into what they want her to be, water down her fire. She should've expected this though. It's a job. Just a job. Regina would never want to pursue an actual relationship with her, she's just getting into character. Her heart sank at the thought so she quickly scrambled to shove it down and get this over with so she could go home.

Without replying she took Regina's hand again and followed her lead. The room was silent, but her head was the complete opposite. It was all muscle memory leading her now.

Regina noticed her sudden silence and how the blonde was there but she also wasn't there. Her mind was somewhere else. Her body followed but it wasn't like it was before, it was upright and rigid. She got through to her but did she upset her in the process?

"That was perfect, Emma." She broke the silence breathily.

In return Emma gave a small smile but as soon as they stopped she pulled away and took a sip of her water. She was distant now, she had to be. It's just a job, that's it.

"No, look at me." Regina moved closer to Emma and put her index finger to her chin.

"You did amazing, I'm sorry I underestimated you." She looked at her intensely, something that felt like_ more._

Her heart leapt momentarily, only until she realized after tomorrow she wouldn't mean anything to Regina again. Not like she did in the first place, it's all just a fairy tale. A fucked up fairy tale perhaps.

Then it happened. She went to kiss her for the first time that night. Her hand slipped behind Emma's neck and her other crept to her hip. It happened it a moment, her lips were capturing hers, pure bliss shared as their tongues explored their mouths. The short-lived intimacy. Emma wanted it, god she wanted it. But she knew she couldn't have it. Emma pulled back in order to gain some control. It seemed futile with this woman though.

"I should.. get going. You know, beauty sleep or whatever for our big day tomorrow." She reached out and rubbed Regina's shoulders as she stood still unsure of what to make of that.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was fantastic." The blonde turned to leave but something grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Emma, wait."

Now her heart was pounding. Pounding so roughly she felt it would burst, as if it were the loudest sounding thing in the world. She wanted to escape, to keep her facade on in the presence of regina so she wouldn't see her vulnerability.

Regina's heart was beating out of her chest, too. She'd rip her own heart out to make sure no one could hear it if she could.

Emma slowly turned to face the bewildered Regina, her mind was telling her to just go but her feet seemed to be uncooperative.

"I-I'm sorry. For saying what I did earlier. I was frustrated, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine, Regina."

"No!" She unintentionally blurted out. "No," she composed herself and lowered her tone before she continued. "I don't think of-"

"But you said it." She was assertive, her front was up.

"I was frustrated. I want – I need it to be perfect." She seemed defeated almost, shrunken down too.

"Don't worry, it will be."

"I also want you to come as you, though. Not as I want you to be."

"I think you've made that clear it's nearly impossible for me to be perfect and myself. I'm not perfect, but tomorrow I will be. So you should get some rest tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed the side of her cheek before making her way to leave for good this time. "Goodnight, Regina."

Regina just held her cheek as she watched her go. When she spoke again once Emma was gone it was only a mere whisper. "Goodnight, Emma."

* * *

_"__Look at her! You really picked a good one this time, didn't you? What'd you do all of this for, Emma? Love?" He mocked her, laughing at her stupidity to ever believe in such a thing._

_"__Guys, I think she's the best one yet! Just look at her!" One of the three shouted. _

_"__Please tell me you got a good screw out of her too, mate!" _

_"__Oh I did. It was the only good thing about her, had to take advantage of that." He laughed with them without a care. Mocking her, treating her as if she meant nothing. _

_Emma was stuck, she was in disbelief. Something deep inside of her broke, again and again and again. She couldn't move, she'd never felt so betrayed. All she could do was stand there like a deer caught in headlights. _

She banged her head against the steering wheel when she parked at her apartment building. She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to remember anymore. It was too much, she was drowning in her thoughts and it was all just too much.

* * *

What did you think? More will be explained in the next chapter oooh.


	6. One Dance pt 1

I'm sorry, I missed you? Please forgive me with a new update? ;)

* * *

*knock, knock, knock*

Clothes were being thrown from the couch across the room into the nearest closet hurriedly. She just finished exactly 1 minute prior to the knocks seeing as Regina was precise when she said she'd be there at exactly 4 pm in her earlier text message.

"Uh.. Just a minute!"

She finished tidying up the best she could, now all she had to do was find her heels she just had two seconds ago. "Shoes, shoes, shoes.. Ah, here they are," she said aloud, proud of herself.

"Okay Emma, breathe. This is a job and today you are perfect. You will be perfect, she hired you for this. No feelings, no worries, no stress. This dress is to impress the best. This dress is to impress the best. This dress.. Ughhhh okay, I'll be fine. We'll be fine." She took one last breath before strutting elegantly to the door, just for practice.

As Emma opened the door, Regina caught a quick visual and seemed to be off guard seeing how breathtaking Emma was.

"Hey.. you look stunning, Ms. Swan."

The blonde was wearing a red dress with 3/4 quarter sleeves for the breeze in the air with a slit to show off her legs and a little cleavage that was just the right amount to keep it classy but also hopefully drive a certain brunette crazy once again. Regina was right when she chose this dress, it matched her lipstick and made her look irresistible.

"Emma, please.. and as do you."

Regina chose a black dress that with a v-cut line that provided a stupendous view and with those black pumps her calves looked like they could kill a man themselves.

They both couldn't stop looking at each other and it wasn't until Regina finally cleared her throat that the trance they seemed to be in faded. "We should probably get going, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my clutch and then we can go."

As Emma turned around Regina realized there was a whole another view from the back and she groaned and pressed her thighs a little tighter hoping she wasn't too loud as she looked away.

Emma turned back with a smirk seeing as Regina was making an effort to look away with her eyes going to the ceiling and out towards the hall, "see something you like, babe?" She finished with a wink as she walked out and shut the door, locking it.

* * *

"Okay so we met when I bumped into you in the street and you stopped in your tracks from decimating me because you saw how beautiful I was. Do I have that right?"

"Precisely. It was fate, nothing too out of the woodworks, something believable, especially the extravagant way you're looking today, dear."

"Did thee Regina Mills just compliment me?"

"I believe I did, yes. You're perfect."

A smile crept upon Emma before she knew it. A simple "thank you" was all she mumbled out as she tried to regain her poise.

"Alright so what's the plan?"

"We go in, we've been a couple for let's say, 6 months. I've hidden it because I'm a very private person and I do not discuss it in the work environment which this very much mostly is, we can be affectionate and all the things normal couples do. I'll introduce you to people as my girlfriend and all you need to do is go along with the conversation causally, no need to overshare or go further into one you're uncomfortable with. If you want out of a conversation just touch your ear twice and I'll get you out of it, okay?"

"Sounds good, and if there's anything you want me to get you out of just tap your dress twice with your thumb and I'll try my best."

"I.. will do that if I come across that problem, thank you, Emma."

They exchanged smiles as Regina reached for her hand and rubbed her thumb along her hand in the backseat of the limo. Regina's heart was racing, she thought even the consideration Emma gave to her was kind. She wasn't just looking out for her but Emma was looking out for her too. They were together in this and the fact she actually felt someone had her back meant something. She couldn't say a lot of people genuinely did that for her in her life and the simplicity that Emma cared about her in this made her heart grow even more fonder of the person Emma Swan is.

"I want to thank you. For doing this, I mean. For having my back in this. I don't know what kind of man I would've ended up with if it weren't for you. I throughly enjoy your company and it's tremendous amount better than hearing some guy go on and on about all his accomplishments and such for the night again. Having you here has already made me a little more calmer about this whole party."

"I'm glad I could help," Emma offered a heartwarming smile, one that could melt away all your worries just looking at. "I believe no matter what tonight will be an experience and I will try to make it the best it can be for you. I enjoy your company too and I want you to know I have your back in this, no matter how much of a tough cookie your mother or certain guests are. We came in this together, right? Like I said though, if you need me to piss anyone off or like "accidentally" push someone in a pool I'm your girl."

They both laughed in unison in the limo, it was filled with laughter and smiles by now.

"I will keep that in mind but please do try to stay out of any chaos, I'm not trying to ply anyone from you tonight." Regina smiled as she envisioned the whole scene.

There was a tap on the door before the driver opened it and all their nerves came flooding back as all the laughter and happiness that was just in them faded as they realized they were now there and there was nothing else to do except walk into the lions den.

They both took a deep breath but Regina was the first one to speak.

"Are you ready, dear?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Mother, I want you to meet someone."

She came and hugged her mother, letting go of the hand she was intertwined with.

Cora stepped back curious of the new person she brought as her date tonight. As she did so did Regina, she stepped back and wrapped her arm around Emma's waist.

"Mother this is-"

"Green eyes!"

Regina looked confused at the random outburst, wondering where that came from.

"Yes, she does have green eyes but that's not her name."

"Don't be smart with me, young lady. No, I mean this bat walked into me a couple of days ago!"

"I-I'm still so very sorry for that."

Emma was hitting herself a million times in her head. She should've put this together but there's so many more lawyers, out of them all she didn't think that Cora would've been the lawyer lawyer. The one she had to meet again, the one she stupidly bumped into mistakenly. She wanted to vanish in that moment, this wasn't a great start to the evening she was going to spend there.

"I bet you are," Cora snickered. "Tell me, how'd you meet her, Regina?"

Thinking of the story they came up with she realized now most likely wouldn't be a good time to discuss it and since they haven't come up with another yet maybe she can postpone it.

"I don't think this is the time, mother. However, she's our guest tonight and I'd like it if you could be civil towards her and forgive her."

Cora rolled her eyes and tried to put on her best happy face, especially since more guest were coming.

"You're very right, my darling." She turned to Emma. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name before."

"It's Emma, Emma Swan." She offered the best fake smile she could.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I hope you enjoy yourself tonight, I hope to chat with you again later, but for right now I'd like to have a private conversation with my daughter for a moment."

Emma looked over at Regina for the okay and she gave it to her. "Emma, just go straight back to the backyard, there's a bar to your right. I'll meet you out there soon."

"Okay." Emma rubbed her arm before leaving her and her mother alone.

"Regina what the hell were you thinking?"

Now the fire was out, she could see it in her eyes. She disobeyed, thinking back to the moment in the car with Emma though, she didn't care.

"What do you mean?" She was calm, she didn't want to get thrown into the fire her mother was.

"I mean you brought a woman. Not only a woman but a peasant."

"Don't talk about her like that." Now her fire was coming out. "And yes, I brought a woman. What's so wrong with that?"

"Perhaps the reputation of our company, your sexual preference may jeopardize our future clients, you know that right, Regina?"

"I do not see how whomever I choose in my private life deflects my work ethnics. I get the job done, I know how to separate the two."

"People don't want carpet-muchers defending them."

"Then that's their problem. The two do not coincide but if they rather suffer in their case because they don't want a "carpet-muncher that's impeccable at her job defending them then that's their problem. I'm tired of hiding my preference."

"You're swimming in shark infested waters, Regina. I hope you know what you're doing before one decapitates you."

She left to greet a guest while Regina stood there infuriated.

"Mr. Gold! Mr. Cassidy! What a pleasure!"

What Regina needed was a drink and to be far away from her mother currently.

* * *

"Your mother is a piece of work alright." Emma leaned on the bar, drinking champagne due to the fact that they were cut to only the fanciest drinks and beer was apparently unacceptable the bartender told her.

"You got that right." Regina sat down next to her date for the night and ordered red wine from the bartender.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma turned to her and Regina looked for any sign of lack of interest but it wasn't there.

"It.." She sighed, "it's just my mother being my mother. All about the success of the company, what people will think of me being with a woman."

"And do you care? About what they think, you being with a woman?" She leaned on her hand she had on the bar, watching Regina and her movements when she talked.

"I care about the state of the company, yes. I want it to bloom but another part of me believes who I love shouldn't make my clients disappear. I should be able to love a person for what they are; a person. Honestly I just want to say screw you to anyone that disapproves but however, I cannot do that even though sometimes I really wish I could."

"Can I ask you something?"

Regina looked to her and gave her the okay once again.

"Why didn't you pick a male for your date? It could've been easier, right?"

Regina sighed. "It would've. For everyone else, it would've made them happy. The thing is, I don't live to make other people happy. I work and I get people out of things, reduce their time even. Make them happy at the price of my personal life when they're not included in my personal life... Not so much. I wanted someone I could spend this night of hell with and enjoy, not another part to dislike about this night and I feel it would've been that way with any guy. I wanted to make myself somewhat happy, Emma."

"Ah, I see.." She was staring off into someone more familiar than she'd have hoped.

Regina looked to see who was coming. "Of course," she mumbled. He was a grimy one, just like his father except the ones that couldn't see through him actually believed him to be rather good. "Mr. Cassidy."

He couldn't stop looking at Emma and then to Regina, wondering how the hell she got there. It took a minute to realize Regina spoke to him but even so he ignored her greeting completely.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" She turned around when Regina spoke and could feel her breath stuck in her lungs, it felt like the world stopped and the weight of that night, the cries and embarrassment were on her chest and she couldn't breathe. He was back and this was her own hell, this was her hell she was in alone.

She hadn't spoken and was looking ghostly so he spoke again. "In private. Please."

"How do you know her name?" Regina was eyeing Neal cautiously and then looked over at Emma that didn't seem to be coping well to their current guest.

"Emma.." Regina trailed.

Neal looked back and saw a group of people on the dance floor. Three of them, two people to dance. Regina wouldn't follow there without a dancing partner so he went for it. "Dance with me," Neal conveyed before he reached forward grabbed Emma's arm, attempting to pull her out of her chair.

"Don't you touch her!" Regina got out of her seat and in Neal's face with a fire in her eyes and fire in her knuckles soon enough if he didn't let go.

Emma snapped out of the daze she was in as all she could do was listen while visuals popped in her mind from that night. She looked at Regina and saw she was standing up for her. _Someone was standing up for her_. It made her feel something she hadn't felt ever. _Having someone see her, having someone stand up for her. Care for her genuinely._ She quickly got out of her seat and bended Neal's fingers back enough to get him to release his grip on her arm before she held regina's clenched fist in her hand and stood in the middle of them, facing the furious brunette.

She rested her hand on Regina's neck, her thumb caressing her cheek while she watched her calm down as she kept eye contact with her. Regina almost looked at Neal but Emma caught it quickly and grabbed her hip with her other hand and pulled her into her, abruptly letting out a heavy breath. She seemed calm enough, it looked like the forest fire she had transformed into a fire of desire now. Emma looked at her apple red lips and Regina must have saw because she was stuck in a trance, staring at Emma's, wondering how they would feel on her lips. How badly she's been wanting to kiss her as soon as she opened the door. Before they knew it Emma was leaning forward and placed a chaste but passionate kiss on the brunette's lips. The kiss felt like the first moment you lay on silk sheets after a day cutting your way through the jungle. Emma pulled away with her eyes still closed, "it's okay, I'll be back." With that she rubbed Regina's arm, reassuring her it was really okay. After that her back was turned and she was already walking with a fuming Neal.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Neal asked as he got in the right posture to dance with her.

"Attending a congratulatory party. What about you?" She moved to the rhythm of the contemporary band playing.

"Same, but listen, why are you really here? No offense but you don't really belong here."

She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when he pulled her back. And tighter, too. Regina was watching at the bar and was not keen on that move one bit.

"I've been dating Regina for awhile and she invited me."

He looked over to Regina and saw how she was sipping her wine and eyeing him without blinking it, it felt she was about to make him catch on fire just by that look alone. Being him, he smiled and waved for a second as she just watched, feeling ready to pounce at any moment.

He looked back at her. "I don't believe you."

"Well that's your problem," she looked him in his eyes, sure as ever.

"Anyways," he looked away. "That's not what I pulled you out here to talk about."

Her eyebrow lifted, giving him a sign to go on. He spun her, wrapping his arms around her front before letting her loose again.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened back then. I was stupid and that was kind of a cruel thing to do."

"Kind of? Ha! How genuine."

"C'mon, Em's."

"Don't. It's Emma." She stopped dancing and just stood there.

"Okay, Emma." And she started again.

"Listen, will you just forgive me? The whole thing was a misunderstanding and I mean, you kind of had to have some clue what was going on."

"Oh and why is that, Neal? How could I have?" There it was again, building up in her. She wanted to push him right in his face but she also wanted to run somewhere far away where she wouldn't have to see him again.

"Well, I mean, you're you and I'm me.." He trailed.

"Oh, so someone like you wouldn't be interested in someone like me?" She was getting defensive and loud rightful so as she started slowing down.

Regina was still watching them getting more jealous by the second seeing them together. What the hell was he to her? What right did he have waltzing right in here? As Emma started raising her voice she put down her glass and started walking over there.

"Right. Which is why I know Regina isn't really with you. You're still the same pathetic orphan I knew, oh and add juvenile to that," he concluded with a smirk like he was proud of himself for that.

She knew one thing and that was that she had to get out of sight. Immediately. It was all rushing back and it was too much. He was too much. She broke out of the dance as Regina got to them and stormed off right past her, not even realizing her presence.

Taking all this in while seeing Neal smirk she punched him with everything that was building up from the moment he came up to them. "What the hell did you say to her?"

He looked back at her with his fingers to his lip, looking at the blood now on them. "First of all, ow. And secondly, nothing she doesn't already know." Then there was that smirk again. She wanted to beat the life out of him but there were too many people around now. There'd be a time but this wasn't it to finish what she started.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Gold asked as he saw his son with blood dripping off his face, walking up to them with his crane.

Regina paid little attention and turned back to Neal. "Tell me what you said to her right now."

"All I said was I know you guys aren't a real thing because she's her and you're you. Just implied a little bit and she blew up. Women for ya."

She was about to do something. She really was but then she remember that kiss and her stroking her face. She just wanted to get to Emma and make sure she was okay.

"Excuse me, what the hell did you do to my son?!" He asked indignantly.

"Not now." Regina put a hand up and stormed past him without a care, she just needed to find Emma. There were red flags from the start, ever since Neal arrived Emma's aura shifted and she had no idea what she was going through or how she could help her or even a plan to comfort her. All she knew was she needed to find her.

* * *

What do you think?


	7. One Dance pt 2

I'm sorry in advance! Violence warning**

* * *

"What the hell was that about?"

He rushed over to his son, examining the blooded lip.

"I don't know, she's a jealous maniac. I was just dancing with her friend harmlessly and she came over and punched me."

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. Go and get cleaned up, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be back." He was still touching his lip as it walked away. Damn she could punch, it hurt like a bitch.

* * *

Regina was searching everywhere for Emma.

"Let's think like Emma, where would I go in a house I didn't know with people I don't know and I'm upset?" She remembered this secluded area in the backyard people don't usually go but just her luck people were filling that area up with no Emma in sight.

She checked the kitchen, even the bathrooms, the car, the backyard and even the closet.. Panic was rising, she just wanted to find her. She called her with no answer. Not even a sound to follow. She was dialing again when she ran into _him._

"Hey, watch were you're going, lady!" It was when he looked up he saw her. "Oh, it's you."

"And it's you. Didn't know I walked into hell today but here I am."

He snorted. "God, I cannot believe they actually wanted me to be your date today. I had my ideas but now I'm convinced they're actually insane."

"What do you mean they? And my date? Never in a billion years."

"I mean your mother and my father wanted us to be a thing. Told me you were lonely, could use me as your arm candy and to maybe warm up your sheets later." He was getting eerily smitten and ended it with a smirk.

She just laughed in his face. "Trust me, the last thing I am is lonely and I most certainly don't need you to warm up my sheets, I already have someone quite capable of that and more. Now if you don't mind, you can stay out of my way and I'll stay out of your way before I inflict any more damage to you."

He moved to the side with his hands surrendering as he let her pass. "Just know this won't be the last of it."

"Oh, I'm counting on it." She walked up the stairs leaving him to go attend the party once again while she continued her search. What bothered her so much she ran? She wanted to know and she wanted to know more about Emma in general. It was this moment she realized she wanted to know her inside out, she wanted to protect her as well as support her in whatever came shooting towards her.

She thought it was a shot in the dark checking her room, she walked and searched to find it was empty. Just a dead end again. She collapsed on her bed but felt the breeze coming in through the window. She wanted to not care, to shut off every emotion in her body that was making her feel helpless and ashamed for not finding her, for not being there for her in whatever she was going through. A million thoughts were going through her mind as a sob broke out through her whole body. It was hurting, it was like she was feeling her pain and even more pain that didn't seem like hers to feel. Her body must've not registered being inside and the abnormal breeze it was feeling with the window that was opened.

"Regina?"

There was a sniffle as she looked over and saw the blonde, red face and cried out eyes looking at her from outside the window.

"I see you've found my escape place." She ended with a laugh and slight, tired smile.

"I did.. I guess?" She offered her strongest smile she could. "You coming out?"

The brunette nodded as she made her way out the window, feeling like a teenager again.

"I see you've found my escape when I was younger. How did you know this was my room?"

"There's a gigantic portrait of a horse by your bed, Regina. Don't get me wrong, your mother may love them but she doesn't seem like the kind of person that would love them that much."

Regina couldn't help but agree.

"This was your escape place?" The blonde asked.

"When I lived here and I was feeling trapped I'd come out to the only place I could. To this day it's still relaxing but this house still seems to embody the pain." She remembered the fights and the urges to just end it all but her fight that made her continue through it all.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened down there?"

Emma took a deep breath and just said fuck it. Maybe she'd see her just as he sees her and she'll think less of her and not want anything to do with her after this or maybe she'll be kinder and understanding and now she'll know why she had been behaving like this, how much it affected her and still hurts sometimes. The only thing Emma knew was that she wouldn't find out if she didn't tell her.

Regina saw her internal struggle she seemed to be having and it was like she felt it too. She slowly scooted next to Emma a little more and grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb against it lightly to get her attention, when Emma finally looked up Regina gave her the okay to tell her the story, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere and that seemed to help Emma for the moment.

"We met in Arizona when I was 20. He bumped into me with his coffee one morning and said "you have the most beautiful eyes" before introducing himself. We started talking and more and more I forgot about the spilled coffee and actually started falling for him. I thought he got me, I thought someone finally saw me and things were starting to look up. Clearly I was wrong. We hit a rough patch and started stealing for money, it was wrong, I know, but it was from the wealthy to help us survive. Long story short he had me rob this pawn shop that ended up being his dad's. I was greeted with him and his friends laughing at me," her voice cracked as remembered that night and how dumb she felt and feels now reliving it all over again.

Regina let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her, pulling her in tightly, wanting to take away her pain if only she could.

"They told me I was dumb for doing it for love. He laughed and was just happy he got a good fuck out of me, it was all a game for him. I couldn't move, I wanted to run out of there and never look back but I couldn't move." The tears were rolling down her face as she could only hold tight onto the brunette embrace.

"It was all a game to him. I was just a worthless orphan. He was never in love with me he just played me for all of their entertainment. Since there was a silent alarm they knew about and I didn't I got caught in the shop after they left and I was still glued, trying to take in everything that happened. There were other charges I was picked up on because he reported them so I served my time and after got the hell out of Arizona and never looked back. I never wanted to see him again. But of course, there he is."

Regina was holding her just right as her other hand was running through her blonde hair, trying to keep her calm as possible.

"Emma for what it's worth please know I punched him."

"You what?!"

Regina bowed her head and cleared her throat then looked up away from Emma looking at the sky and anything but her face, "yeah, I uh.. punched him."

There was silence until she finally gave in and looked at Emma.

"Why?" Emma was calm, just inquisitive.

"Why what?"

"Why did you punch him?"

"I had a feeling and the way you stormed off clearly seemed like he upset you and he's Neal.. I was tired of his smug face, it just happened and all I could think about what was he could've said to you because I wanted to hurt him more but I wanted to find you and make sure you were okay so I left it at that.."

Emma pulled Regina in for a hug that lasted longer than she would've thought since neither wanted to pull away. It was something that felt right and after that incident, this feeling was something they both needed. It was like their souls were calm with each other in that moment. No anxiety, no pain, just this moment with their hearts beating calmly to the same rhythm.

"Thank you, Regina. I know that was a big thing to do, thank you for caring." She spoke while she was still intact with her.

"I'd do it all again," was all she replied breathily.

Emma looked into her eyes for sincerity and she found it.

Regina took a deep breath before proceeding. "What do you say, Emma? You ready to be a witness to a murder?"

"And here I was thinking I had to push some annoying baboon in a pool accidentally when you're the true troublemaker here."

"I never said I wasn't, darling. Technically, you still could if you wanted to, we'd make quite the duo," she said with a wink and light squeeze of Emma's hand with a genuine smile.

"I think we already do. I brought the chaos and you brought your fist, really starting this party off right, I'm sure your mother is going to love hearing about this."

"You didn't bring chaos! Neal is just, well, Neal. If I had the ability to, I'd send him down a rabbit hole. And my mother.." She trailed off, getting more anxious about the consequences of her actions, not knowing how to explain it just yet.

Emma watched as her eyes flickered, toning down. She knew she was going to protect her, no matter the cost at this point.

"You had my back and now I have yours, Gina."

A soft chuckle escaped Regina's mouth.

"Hey, what was that for?" Emma asked, jokingly hitting her shoulder in the process.

"You called me Gina," looking her way, struggling to hide her smile.

"Yes, short for Regina."

"I know what it's short for," she spoke not skipping a beat while rolling her eyes. "What I can't believe is that you just called me that."

"Did my Gina just roll her eyes at me? I *know* she's far too elegant to do such a rather bratty thing if I say so myself!"

And then they were laughing, hopelessly.

"Oh now you're in for it! You did not just call me bratty, Miss Swan!" In a second her hands were all over Emma trying to find her tickle spots and as usual, succeeding.

"Giiiiiiinnaaaaaaaa! Oh my god, you're such a!" And then she was laughing too hard to speak.

"I'm such a what? Sorry, not hearing anything!"

Emma was squirming and laughing so hard her stomach was beginning to hurt. And hearing Emma laugh only made Regina burst out too. The room was filled so much joy that all the anxieties soon to follow were out in the hallway. Literally.

Then there was a throat being cleared.

Neither of them noticed.

Then louder, she cleared her throat again.

Nothing changed, they were in their own little blissful world. And they loved it.

"Goddammit, Regina Mills!"

Her head looked behind her so fast Emma thought it snapped. Her hands were revoked, staying in her lap safely.

"Glad to see you're having fun with your plaything, just minutes after punching the son of a very, very powerful man in our business, Regina."

"She's not my plaything, she's a person and you won't treat her as anything less," Regina snapped back, Emma reached for her hand and interlocked it as they both got up off the floor, ready to go against whatever force Cora was about to unleash.

"Yes, well, you're both currently in _my_ house, treating _my_ guests awfully, causing a commotion at _my_ event. And you'd like me to be sweet and loving after the hell you've caused here? Ha, in your mind it seems like you might as well been the one that was just punched."

"And the way you're talking makes me believe it probably should've been you that got punched. You, you, you. C'mon, lady. You have no consideration for other people." She spoke with her newfound confidence, she was unaware of where it came from though, she didn't even mean to say that much but she couldn't stop herself. Something about that woman just made her want to strangle her herself.

"When I'm talking to you I will make it clear. Until then, I recommend you keep your mouth shut before you regret it."

Regina rubbed Emma's hand with her thumb, letting her know it was okay.

"You do know Mr. Gold could throw us under the bus for that little stunt you pulled out there, right?" She stepped forward, putting a finger under Regina's chin, making her look at her.

She turned only her face, only for Cora to pull her back.

"You're so damn controlling. You know she's an adult and she can make her own decisions, right?" Emma was burning up, watching this scene unfold was infuriating. She wanted to slap her hand away, she wanted to go with Regina. Enjoy that happiness they just encountered, run from all this negativity that followed.

"Yes well, when it's something that could potentially tear us from the company someone has to keep her in line."

"And this is the way you do it?"

"Why are you even here?" Cora seemed about a second away from annihilating Emma, her presence disturbing her punishment for her daughter.

"Because I'm not going to let you walk all over Gi- Regina like this. Plus your party sucks, so she's the only real company I have and you're kind of interrupting our *wonderful* time here."

Regina let out a small laugh. Even with a mothers fury she's still being a smart ass. Cora gave her a glare that wiped off the small, momentarily smile quickly.

"I'm not walking over her, I'm helping her not fuck up for the sake of the company." Her eyes went from Emma to Regina. "You need to find Mr Gold and Mr Cassidy and apologize, repeatedly. I don't know why you acted out and I don't care. What matters is how you fix this. Maybe then you and Mr Cassidy can move forward and even share a dance."

"You want her to get with Neal? God, you're fucked up." She laughed with no happiness, wondering how someone so beautiful came from someone so.. Wicked.

"I'm not getting with Neal. And I'm not apologizing, mother."

Then her palm collided with Regina's face. Cora's breathing changed, "you will if you want to continue your job, Regina."

"Maybe I don't." She said it calmly, even after the blow to her face. Emma shuttered but their hands were still intact as Emma offered her support with her thumb rubbing the back of her hand throughout this whole interruption. She felt her heart racing but she wouldn't let it show. Emma was keeping her grounded, Emma made her feel like even if her world decided to crash it would still be okay.

"You'll regret that."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Her brow only raised.

"Oh, you will, trust me. And don't bother coming back. You can't see I'm trying to make you see what's best for you or that this," she held out her arms to the hallway, referring to everyone outside and such that she worked with. "This is your family, not this," she spoke looking at their hands together.

"I do believe it's my decision, thank you for your input though, it's been quite lovely. Now if you don't mind, I'm making the decision to go dance my beautiful date, as the man you wanted to set me up with has had the pleasure of doing so with Emma, I'd like to have the pleasure now." And then she leaned in so only her mother could hear, "and then I'm going to kiss her at the end, in front of everyone."

She pushed past her mother, going through the hallway, her hands shaking along the way as her face showed nothing but confidence.

"You'll be back, I know it." Cora spoke to an empty room as the two girls were already down the hallway. She felt like she could burst into flames at any moment. Cursing at the wind, she had to cool down before she ripped someone's heart out.

* * *

When they finally got back down stairs Emma pulled Regina aside. "Are you okay?"

"That was.. I've never.. I.. Yeah, I'm okay." Regina shook her head, still processing what just happened as Emma looked at the spot that was bright red. She wanted to make it go away, she wanted to slap her mother herself but she knew that would only end in a lawsuit.

"I'm proud of you for standing up to her. But do you want some ice for, you know."

"No, I'm okay. Thank you though, for both of those things. And standing up to her too. I don't think I could've done that if you weren't there with me. Thank you for staying."

"Of course, Regina. You deserve to be treated so much better than she treats you." With that, Regina brought Emma's hand up to her mouth and left a gentle kiss on it, Emma instantly blushing.

"Emma, will you dance with me?"

"Yes." And then the brunette was leading her to the dance floor as Save The Last Dance by Michael Bublé played. The dance floor was illuminated by lights strung across the top. Their smiles were back as they were slowly melting into each other, ignoring everyone else around them, they only saw the other.

_Cant you feel it when we touch_

_I will never let you go_

Regina lip synced and even touched Emma's nose, causing an even bigger smile plastered on her face. Regina swore she could fall in love in that moment, the day was hell but Emma made it feel like heaven. Worries slipped away as she got lost in those eyes, the light shun upon them with every movement and she wanted to kiss her, but Regina also didn't want this moment to end.

Emma's heart was racing, this didn't feel like a job. It felt like romance, it felt real. In no time in her life did she feel something like this. It wasn't supposed to be — no, but she felt it. She didn't want to fight it when it felt so good. Being by Regina's side, even through the bad felt right. Dancing with her felt magical, the way her arms held her made her never want to fit in another's and when Regina sang to her, my god, was she screwed.

Meanwhile, Neal sat at the bar, watching them dance. Getting more and more disgusted and annoyed at the fact that the blonde was still here. The blow to the face put him in a bad mood but this.. It was too much. He put his cocktail down and decided someone had to say something.

The song was nearing an end and Regina was getting ready to kiss her. She couldn't wait to feel Emma's lips pressed against hers again, maybe Emma would feel what was tugging at her heartstrings, maybe then she could understand. This wasn't just a job, maybe it never was.

"Hello, everyone! I'd like your attention please!" There he was, shouting at the wind. Staggering here and there too. Nevertheless, attention is what he was receiving.

"Oh no," was all Emma said when Regina was about to kiss her. Regina quickly caught sight of _him_.

"Let's go." Regina lead her back to the front of the house as quickly as she could.

"Awh, where is my little broke orphan and heartless bitch going?" He was yelling at them and they didn't even turn back.

"Everyone, Regina is so desperate she had to pay someone to show up! And her "_date"_ is so broke she took her offer!" Everyone was shocked and instantly started talking around him, some laughing, he applauded himself for figuring it out, it was the only thing that made sense to him.

Regina had one thing in mind and that was Emma. Getting her out of there and letting everyone believe what they wanted. She didn't care anymore. What she cared about was not putting her though anymore hell than she already had. Thankfully that was the last they heard before she opened their car door for Emma. Of course Neal was on his way, too. Regina ducked into the vehicle but he pulled her out, punching her in the stomach. Emma only screamed, watching the event unfold before jumping out of the car herself.

"That's for earlier, you bitch!" He spat her on her too as regina wanted to cry out but she knew that would only make him happier. He pulled her up and punched her until he was happy with the sight of red.

Emma came from behind, kicking the back of his legs and knocking him down before punching him to give her time to get Regina in the car so they could finally be done with this hell hole.

She went to Regina's side and picked her up, walking her to the car and putting her in safely. Neal pulled on Emma's leg, drawing her back and making her lose her balance, falling to the floor. He wrapped his arm around her neck and squeezed hard but just enough that she could still breathe.

"Did you forget your fucking place, baby? You don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere. I told you earlier and yet you stayed. Bet you regret staying now don't you? You disgust me, this stupid thing you both have going on-"

And then his grip was lost as he fell backwards. Emma took a deep breath as she looked back. Mr Gold stood there, apologetic, "go now, please. I'll handle him." That was all she needed as she scrambled to the car and woke the driver up to get the hell out of there so she could take care of Regina.

"God, fuck." There was much more blood than there was initially. "Regina? Regina, look at me? Please look at me.." She touched her as softly as she could but with enough pressure she could feel her touch. Still no response.

"Take us to the nearest hospital now!"

"Regina, please!" She was getting desperate and all she wanted was her to look at her again. She needed her to look at her again.


End file.
